In the past the filling of a container that is opaque or where it has been difficult to see the fill level has presented problems in overfilling and spilling of the fluid. Where such fluid is toxic or flammable or expensive the damage is quite apparent.
While various funnels have been devised with different types of safety floats, there has continued to exist a need for a simply constructed funnel with means for preventing overfill of the container to be filled as well. There has further been a need in a safety funnel having means for preventing overfill of draining any excess fluid retained in the funnel without spilling.